Namie meets Deadman Wonderland
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: A female wanting to murder her school, work and parents has a plan thought out, but the Man in Red decides to ruin her plans but killing them for her, but in a more disturbing way. She is later taken to Deadman Wonderland where she has the death sentence. She soon meets the other inmates, and becomes friends, but soon becomes closer with a Deadman with allot of power.


Namie here again. Another OC but this time it's from Deadman Wonderland. . I love that anime... And Crow... And Genkaku... -dies-

* * *

**Episode Name: Deadman Wonderland**

**Rating: M [For Gore and Gruesomeness.]**

**Episode Summary: Namie, also known as the Queen of Snakes finally had enough of her home, work and school life, so she's going to do the unthinkable. But said unthinkable will send her to one of the most fucked up prisons. Deadman Wonderland.**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**Namie hated everything; she hated her friends but secretly liked them, she hated her work, and her school. So today, she will do something that may or may not have her get caught...**

**It was a normal day for Ms. Blackhart, getting up, going to school, after school is work, after work is seeing her family. Same routine every, single, day, and she was tired of it. But, as of right now, there is nothing she can do about it but live through it.**

**It was the last day of school, she had her plan ready and wanting to use it, and she was. She smiled as she sits down in her normal chair as the teacher walks in with a smile on her face. "Today is the last day of class, so, as a goodbye treat, no work will be done in any of your classes. "**

**The students smiled, cheered and high-fived their classmates; Namie sat there with a sadistic look on her face, her plan may actually work now. **

**Hours pass, and the school day is finally over, but for the kids of this high school, it will be over for good. She laughs to herself, having the disturbing and gory images flash in her head, having her laugh turn more sadistic. The kids look over at her and shake their heads, already knowing that she's crazy.**

**But, a man in red flies up by the window, having her thoughts die out and focus on it. An echo of, 'Kishi..!' hits her ears as the glass and half of the wall is suddenly gone. The students fly back, screaming, some dying upon impact, or hitting the table legs so hard, it goes through them like butter. Namie stares at the horror scene, but on the inside she's loving it. Her plan, thanks to the man in red, is helping her..! She moves forward towards it, but he suddenly grabs her forcing her back to the wall, knocking the wind out of her, speaking his signature, 'Kishi..' again and throws her to the side roughly, having pieces of glass stab in her everywhere, having her scream in pain. But soon, a gory gruesome scene plays in front of her. Chairs and tables being used as weapons stabbing in kids' heads, faces, torsos. Glass being stabbed in their eyes, horror type screams fill the caved in room. Her eyes widen, her plan was nothing like this, and she had to get out of there. And quick..!**

**Namie makes a run for it, not caring if there is glass sticking out of her everywhere or not and just runs, runs to her work, but said work is the same. People dead, decapitated, screaming since their on the verge of dying. Her eyes widen as she runs from the horror scene, and makes her way home. Her home should be safe. Right...?**

**Wrong!**

**She walks in, seeing her parents pinned to the wall across from the door with their heads snapped and missing limbs. Her father has a missing eye that dangles from the only fleshy string holding it from falling to the floor, her mother is missing an arm, and a leg, having the bone show where it's been broken and literally ripped from the flesh. Her sister is pinned above the light, having the bright, burning bulb burn into her flesh; her small, crying screams are still heard before she finally dies from the heat. Namie looks in horror as she shakes her family members, hoping that still in this condition they will still be awake, but no, her mother, father and sister have all been murdered. She was going to do that, but since a more gruesome and disturbing person has done it, she wants it all to go back to normal and have her thoughts disappear..!**

**She runs to her room, falling to the floor as she vomits up nothing thinking of what she saw, and a light blinds her as she is taken to another world. **

**She's in court, several people talking at once, taking of her sentence and what she has done. The man speaks, saying she will have the Death Sentence and will be taken to Deadman Wonderland.  
**

**The TV's that's all around the Deadman Wonderland prison pops on with the news. Saying the following, "_Today, a twenty-something year old female was taken into cussity for three mass killings. Her school, work, and parents. She says it was not her, but the proof is on this video. We will play it now. "" Ahaha~! It's time to tell the world how much us silent ones can be the psychopaths of the world! It's messed up, no? But this world gets us off in ways that no one can image~! Look at what I've done, I've killed my entire classmates, my work coleges, and my fucked up parents. How amazing is that..!? With no help..! Aah, it feels so amazing to feel their guts in my fingers, their brains squeeze through my fingers, stepping on their eye-balls hearing that amazing pop with blood everywhere! I did all of this, and no one is going to catch, or stop me..."" Wasn't that chilling folks? No wonder she was taken to Deadman Wonderland. She's crazy! Back to you."_**

**The several TV's within Deadman Wonderland keep playing the broadcast and the tape. Two young males look at each other before staring back at the TV. One of them speaks, "Ganta... She seems like she's like you. A forgery tape and everything was included."**

**"Right, but... But she seems like a true psychopath so it may all be real..!"**

**Within the forbidden area of Deadman Wonderland, lays the G-Block, the area which no one knows about, and where they keep creatures called Deadmen. Several of them looked at each other but two stood out. A female and a male that were covered by the darkness. All the girl did was stare at the TV, laugh soft and lick her lips, speaking a single word, "Interesting..~!"**

**The man has a grin on his face also, staring at the still picture of Namie, "Very, interesting... Let's see how well she makes friends within this hell hole called Deadman Wonderland... She won't last a day..." **

**With that said, Namie Blackhart, arrives at the messed up prison****...**

**Deadman Wonderland.**

* * *

**End of Episode One. I'm trying to go the best I can by the anime so forgive me. Next Episode will be here shortly.**


End file.
